Majora's Mask: The Truth
by SkullKid
Summary: OK... I've redone this. I hope it's better. If not then it will be. anyway, All through out the game of Majora's Mask Link is doing all the work. Right? Wrong. This story shows the truth of the game. That there was another skull kid that was helping Link.
1. Default Chapter

An: Ok... I know this has been up for a while... but i'm re-doing it. I'm hoping to make it better... maybe even FINISH it! O_O; Ha ha... ok, here we go... Enjoy the re-done version of Majora's Mask: The Truth.  
  
  
side notes:   
[means thoughts]  
^notes from me^  
"speech... duh!"  
--scene change--  
  
  
MAJORA'S MASK: THE TRUTH!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning  
  
One morning I woke up and looked at the moon. For some reason I loved the moon... I don't know exactly why, bit I had a feeling that the moon would be of great importance soon. I looked around the room that I knew of for so long, not knowing that it would all be gone with-in 3 days. I exited my room that was across the way from The Deku Palace, I pulled a front flip and landed (more or less gracefully) on one of the many, many lily pads that surrounded my house hidden in the Great Swamp. I lifted the lily pad with the special powers I had received when I had helped Koume and Kotake get some weird mushrooms and made them a couple of new brooms, and rocketed over the Deku Palace. Some of the dekus were waving to get my attention... I shrugged them off. [There's no real need for those blasted plant people] I thought to myself as I decided to go to the beach the day. I flew out of the swamp and over the great fields of Termina and easily landed at the Great Bay's Temple. I sat in my crude lounge chair made out of driftwood and just stared up at the moon for many, many hours. I had started getting sleepy and when I rubbed my eyes and looked at the moon again I noticed something very disturbing about it. It was way to big and as far as I knew moons didn't have huge eyes and a grin that would scare a dentist. I didn't bother with the lily pad, and did a back flip and disappeared.   
  
--Moments Later in Clock Town--  
  
I reappeared in West Clock Town and ran as fast as I could straight to the Clock Tower to ask my friend the happy mask man about the moon. Why him? Because he seemd to know more about the moon then that creepy astrologist. When I got there I saw him talking to a Deku Scrub with blonde hair and a sad look about him. When the scrub left I walked out of the shadows and approached the Mask Man. "Hey HMM, how's it going?" I asked him. "fine, fine and how are you?" he replied with a question of his own. "Just came to ask you a question, now it's two questions since I saw that scrub. My first question is about the mo-", I said just as I was interrupted by the HMM (happy Mask Man) "The moon, yes, yes, I know. That Deku scrub you saw leave is helping me get Majora's Mask back. Some other skull kid stole it. And that's why the moon is getting so close to us." "Great... just great." I said with a very flat tone. "How's he going to help get Majora's Mask back?" I asked. "He'll first have to get back the precious item stolen from him, his ocarina... but knowing him he won't have a clue as to what the item is, and then he'll have to gather the four guardians remains at each one of the four temples (Woodfall, Snowhead, Great Bay, and Ikana). Then he has to bring them all together to get Majora's Mask to reject the current Skull kid, and leave. Then he might be able to grab it and return it to me." " I think you should follow him, you could be of helpful for on-" he started to state, but before he could finish, I had hit his head with my fist and was out of there before he had a chance to retaliate.   
  
  
I wandered outside and saw the Deku and the annoying fairy that was following him talking with some other deku scrub. I shook my head as they argued and laughed as the fairy scrub got his ass kicked clear into west clock town. I sighed and teleported over to the bank. I deposited what I had in the bank and left to find a better place to watch what he would do. I figured would need some help finding the first thing that would be of a great help to him. I lit the poor sap on fire and watched with much amusement as he ran around in circles until he collapsed. [What an idiot] I thought before picking him up and teleporting the three of us to the fairy fountain. There his fairy revived him and he recived the mission from the group of fairies. I then followed him, completly oblivious that I was behind him, out side of the cave where I promptly lit him on fire again and watched as he actually ran to the right place for once instead of in circles. He put himself out but ended up drowning and forcing me to rescue him. I shook my head, "The fate of the world rests in the hands of an idiot... we're all doomed!" I exclaimed and jumped into the tree. He saw the fairy and finally grabbed it after five hundred and something tries. The scrub ran back to the fairis cave and heard his reward. "But I can already make bubbles!" he told them while demonstrating how he could form the bubbles with his Deku Saliva. This disgusted everyone, minus him, in the room. The fairies taught him the useful skill and he ended up on the third day with no where to go. The clock tower opened as I watched the moon keep getting bigger... and bigger.... and bigger. The moon was so close you could see the individual craters on it without any sort of magnafication and I watched as the scrub ran up into the clock tower. I followed him, wondering what the idiot was up to now. I watched as the skullkid that stole Majora's Mask jumping around dodging the bubbles that the Deku shot at him. I noticed the moon kept getting bigger and bigger as the fight went on. The ground had started to shake... after trembling in fear for a while I finally chanted a small spell to freeze the Mask wearing skull kid so that the annoying scrub could hit him. A small ocarina fell out of the guy's pocket. I watched with much interest as the scrub ran over and played the song of time... it was a beautiful song. I sensed the importance of the song and snuck up behind him just as he finished the song. [Wow... what a nice song... I'll have to try that before I end this adventure] I thought before I ended up teleporting back three days with him.   
  
--Back in the basement thing of the Clock Tower--   
  
"Wha... where am I?" I asked, still groggy from the trip back through time. "Well, glad to see you are up before your idiot friend." I heard a familiar voice say, "Well Mask Man, he succeded in his quest, so what do I have to do for you now?" I asked him. "Just follow him and make sure that he dosen't fail his mission... For if he does, then the Masked Skull Kid will escape into Hyrule and wreack havoc on the land there and all the other lands beyond Hyrule. "Damn." I said, straight and to the point. I noticed the scrub starting to stir so I hid in the shadows like I usually do. The mask man was going to teach the scrub the sacred song of healing. I pulled out my pipes senseing this was important. I almsot couldn't hear the song over the loud noises coming from the scrub's horns. After we had both learned it, I put my pipes away and heard a screaming coming from the scrub. I watched with a little bit of fear in me as the deku's face fell off and formed a mask. I was shocked to see that the idiot was the boy that had saved Hyrule years ago. Link took the mask that fell on the floor and put it in his dimensional pocket. How I wished the goddesses would give me one of those. I followed their conversation but quickly grew bored. The youngster fell asleep in a pile of hay nearby only to be awakened by the Happy Mask Man yelling at him about how he had failed to get his mask back. Link squirmed a little from the yelling and quickly ran out of the room into clock town. "You know, you really didn't need to scare the living day-lights out of him." I stated as soon as the doors had closed again. "Yeah... but it was neccesary to scare him like that so that he'll actually complete his mission instead of just goofing off." he told me. "I see your point... I think." I said as I walked out the door to find that the fool was just now leaving for the Swamps. [Great... I leave home for a relaxing day at the bay and end up on some quest following around a reuglar idiot who can change into a Deku Scrub through town and now I get to go back home and I can't even rest yet!] I thought angrily as I floated silently twoards Link.  
  
--end of first chapter--  
  
AN: Finally... well, this is sort of chapters 1 and 2 put together with some added parts in it. I'm going to work on my other stories while keeping this one updated every so often. Good? Bad? continue? or not? what's your review now? 


	2. Deku Palace Swamp Palace what more do I ...

AN: wow... another short while i'm working in the next part... and uh... what was I saying again? ah hell with it, on with the story (and please enjoy/review)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own zelda or any related materials... except for my copy of the zelda games!  
  
side notes:  
^thoughts^  
  
Majora's Mask: The Truth  
  
Chapter 2: Swamp water, healty or not?  
  
I silently floated behind Link while following him, to my luck it happend to start raining and I was stuck in the damned rain until it stopped where as Link and his annoying fairy were nice and dry in a log. After about a half hour of pouring rain it started to lighten up. I again silently floated a ways behind the kid while watching amused as he struggled to get this container, with a smaller container that was filled with some red liquid, inside of it from the bats that hung around a tree that it was on. He was about to get himself killed as he was just about up to the top of the tree, when I saw a bat that he had missed hitting. It was starting to take flight so I took a quick aim and nailed it with a small hit of my magic. I followed him around and found myself at the boat cruise place. I followed him in and hid in the shadows. I listened to their conversation... it went something like this.  
  
Photo guy: Welcome to the boat cruise place, our boat captain isn't here right now, but here's a pictograph box. Use it to take pictures. Assign it to the a c-button.   
  
Link: Gee... thanks mister! (that was said with much sarcasim) Say... mister. Is the swamp water safe to swim in?  
  
PG: Nope... as one hit'll kill you unless you can get the water purifiers at the deku palace working again... though I think they said they'd be working on fixing them.   
  
Link: Cool... thanks again mister!  
  
I, feeling a bit downgraded that I actually had to go to the annoying people's plant palace walked outside to the roof and did a small flip before disappearing and reappering ouside the Deku Palace. I walked though the palace and talked to the king about the water problem, he said "I sent my best repairmen to work on it... they'll be fine!" "Can I go check on them though?" I asked, hopeful. "Be my guest, I mean, you helped us be able to actually leave this place by getting those lily pads to grow here... who'd have thought of trying to grow them ON the water." He said with a slight chuckle. I thanked him and ran off to check on the water purifier... I found the repairmen both asleep. "Idiots..." I mumbled as I raied my hands and brought them down to smack'em both across their faces. "Wha? Huh? OUCH!" they both yelled at the same time. "Idiots..." I said a little more loudly, they both looked at me then remembered what they were doing there. "D'oh! We fell asleep! We'll have this thing fixed in no time Mr. Skullkid sir!" one of them yelled. "Good... The sooner the better." I stated walking away. "You know, I hate that guy... hes' a damned big headed freaky son of a..." one of the Deku Scrubs had started but didn't have a chance to finish as I blasted his head wide open with a shot of magic. "Fix. Now. Or you too shall be blown to bits." I stated firmly while getting the one remaining Deku Scrub to work. I walked outside the long way, do'nt ask why, I just did and when got to the palace gate I noticed the water was no longer posined. "Good. That guy actually got it fixed. I watched as a boat with Link on it dissapeared into a tunnel. I did another flip teleport and landed in the area of the swamp that the temple was supposed to be in.   
  
---  
  
NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY  
  
---  
  
"SON OF A..." I started but soon quieted down when I heard Link and that fairy walk into the area. They started running over this way when I jumped into a tree and hid there well. I waited as the kid opened the temple and made many unsuccessful attempts to get inside. I warped inside and looked around the first room. I was instantly swarmed by these annoying black fuzzy creature things with glowing eyes. I killed them all of but they kept coming. I found where they were coming from and sealed them with magic keeping some of the fuzzy things to come out. I soon found out that they were called Black Boes (AN: I think that's the right name for them, I don't remember exaclty... and I don't have access to the game right now, if that's wrong please correct me in a review, thanks! and also thanks for reading this far :-P) I finally got fed up with them and teleported into the next room where I found the water to still be poisoned... luckily for me I could float. I waited around and released some of the fairies from extremely difficult traps only to smack my head into a wall while chanting stupid fairies upon finding them trabbed in bubbles. BUBBLES of all things, how could they be trapped in something as stupid as bubbles!? ARG! Anyway, I followed Link around the temple until he met up with the final room before the boss. I teleported to the boss room to see what I could do to ease the boss up for a wuss like Link. As soon as I entered I was swarmed by giant killer moths and a very annoying chant that sounded like "hey-wa-da-hut". I buzzed the moths off with a bright ball of energy that I sent around the room and walked over to the giant... thing making the noise. I looked over it and found it to be a giant boom box built into the surrounding wall. I rolled my eyes and kicked the thing to silence it... hopefully for good. Even though that kick did nothing to shut it off, at least the annoying chanting stopped. I felt like I was being watched and instantly turned and blasted some magic. Lucky for me, my feeling was right as I saw a giant masked creature fly against a wall with it's sword in hand. I breathed a sigh of relief and muttered something to the effect of "Damned cowerdly backstabbing" I then screamed out in pain as I was swarmed once again by not only moths this time, but also beetles. I blasted them off and tossed around some more magic at the giant creature. After a while, and a lot of fried moths around the room, the creature, whose name I learned later was Odolwa, landed in the center of the room in a daze. I ran up to it quickly and gave a magic packed uppercut to it sending it flying to the ceiling. I heard the sound of moving stone and hid in the dark rafters of the room as I saw Link run in followed by his fairy. He looked around and I was about to send a scare his way when I felt a rush of wind go by me followed by a tremendous impact and Link yelling. I looked down and saw that Odolwa had landed and was starting to fight with Link.  
  
A great battle ensued, Link attacking with much agility while dodging the attacks of Odolwa's huge sword with many different moves including backflips, rolls, and jumping backwards. He had trouble dodging and getting rid of the moths, but tryed to get rid of them by using the bomb flowers growing in the north, south, east, and west parts of the room. He killed off the other bugs and things that were tossed at him with the bomb flowers and his trusty sword. I was very surprised at how well Link had done and for just a second thought that I should give him some credit... but then I remembered that I had worn the boss down before he got in there. He soon dissapeared into a blue portal, without knowing where he went, I teleported back to the Deku Palace to find that the king was torturing some monkey. "King! You idiot! Why are you frying the king of the peaceful tribe of monkeys from the other end of the swamp!?" I yelled as soon as I saw the monkey over the boiling pot. "I didn't know he was a king... but he stole my daughter and he's not giving her back." The Deku King stated, "How is frying him gonna get your daughter back?" I asked him with a look that said "what kind of an idiot are you?". "I... I don't know... but I don't care! He stole my daughter and he's not giving her back and it's just been too long since we've had anyone be a captive here... and it's just not fair!" the King cried while shooing me out of the palace. "Idiot..." I muttered while walking away. I soon heared the king yelling his head off in apparent happiness. I hid in the shadows as I heard someone walking out of the palace and saw Link walk out. I guess he found the king's daughter in the palace and returned her to him. Good kid. I followed him around to the ranch and helped him to get through, seeing as how he spent a lot of time in the palace ('tis now night of final day). I don't really like the ranch much... wierd people there... they seem to be brainwashed... and one of them seems to be complaining about the cattle. Can you say "Psycho"? Anyway, I followed him around, met some interesting people too. There was some guy who wanted to see some chicks grow into Cuccos before he died, there was some lady who wanted Link to bet on a dog race... and there was also this weird kid back in Clock Town that didn't speak but wore a Keaton Mask. The moon started it's final decent for the second time around five minutes after Link stopped trying to get the wierd kid to talk and pulled out his ocarina, which I learned last time is a cue for me to get near the boy, and played the song of time. I soon found myself in the basement of the clock tower again and sighed as I figured this would repeat a few times.  
  
-------  
  
AN: well, what do you think? I know it's been a while since I worked on it but still, it's better late then never, right? Anyway, thanks for reading down to here, and please, by all means, review! 


End file.
